heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Li Shan
Li Shan (known simply as Li; previously known as Po's father and Panda Dad) is a giant panda and the biological father of Po. He was separated from his wife and son during the massacre of his home village by Lord Shen and his wolves. In Kung Fu Panda 3, he finds Po and takes him to his current residence in a hidden village with other pandas. Appearance Personality Li is laid back, fun-loving, and somewhat lazy. He enjoys eating, napping, having a good time, and bonding with his son. He seems to get along fairly well with the other villagers, as they all came to greet him when they returned with his son. He also takes it upon himself to teach Po how to "be a panda" by simply doing many fun and easygoing activities, such as eating, swimming, and rolling. Additionally, in Kung Fu Panda 2, Li appeared to be a happy farmer who cared about his family when Po saw him in his visions. He also showed bravery and a distinct sense of protectiveness, as shown when he defended his wife and infant son and fought back the wolves who attacked his village. At the end of the film, decades after he had presumably lost his wife and child, Li found out that his son was alive, and seemed pleased after becoming aware of this.1 Li seems to share many similarities to Po. In the third film, he was seen celebrating with the noodle shop patrons, who were cheering him on with his mouth full of dumplings, similar to how Po was seen with a mouth-full of bean buns in the second film. Like Po, Li is also shown to be quite oblivious in some cases. Upon meeting Po, Li shared that he was looking for his son, and said he's sorry when Po in turn replied that he lost his father. Li wished him luck and departed, apparently not discerning the many clues that point to Po being the long-lost son he was looking for until a good moment later. Upon realization, he joyfully hugged Po, and even hugged a disconcerted Mr. Ping. He also joined Po in playing with many of the weapons in the Hall of Warriors as if they were like toys. Despite some of his childish traits, Li does show a level of seriousness, particularly towards the loss of his wife and his protectiveness of Po. Li still loves his wife, having an altar with a small painting of her with Po, and traveled from far away to retrieve their son. Li is also haunted by the events of the past that separated him from his family, and has a fear of losing Po again. Because of this, Li proved to be surprisingly deceptive, managing to come up with a lie that he could teach Po how to use chi merely so he could take him to the safety of the panda village, and stalling the truth until Po confronted him about it. Though he was distraught when Po was upset and refused to leave the village when Kai was arriving, he was eventually comforted after a parent-to-parent talk with Mr. Ping. Li is also very brave, not only having protected his family in the past, but was the one to persuade the others pandas to learn to fight, and was alongside Mr. Ping in helping to defend the village upon attack. He even aided Po against the fight with Kai and his jade zombies, and was the first to mimic the chi technique he saw in the scroll, and gathering the others to follow, helped Po to defeat Kai once and for all, using his own chi and proclaiming that Po taught him who he was meant to be: A father. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Kung Fu Panda 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Pandas Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters